Tomnipotence
The Church of Tomnipotence is a polytheistic religion. Followers of Tomnipotence are known as Tomni'ites who all venerate five deities who are all manifestations of the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom. They also exalt another nine demigods. Early records can be found about Tomnipotence as early as 700BC in Oceania especially in the island ofNauru where it is thought to have originated after breaking away from Eijebong. After the introduction of Christianity the Tomni'ites of Nauru and the surrounding islands were forced into external exile. After its extremely rapid growth around 650BC, it is now currently the second slowest growing religion in Western Europe. The Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom He is the Ultimate Reality, the Absolute or Universal Soul, the indescribable, inexhaustible, incorporeal, omniscient, omnificent, omniscient, omnipresent, original, eternal, both transcendent and immanent, absolute infinite existence. He is the ultimate principle who is without a beginning, without an end, who is hidden in all and who is the cause, source, material and effect of all creation known, unknown and yet to happen in the entire universe Denominations There are six major denominations which share rituals, beliefs and traditions with one another, but each sect has a different philosophy on how to reach enlightenment and Tomnipotences' Utopia, known as Tomega. In each denomination their is a manifestation of the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom, one of whom is worshiped by followers more than the others, although all are still believed to exist. There is no conflict between each denomination, in fact each denomination believes they needed each of the others. The five main denominations of Tomnipotence are Tomnipresence, Tomnicompetent, Tomnificence, Tomniscience and Tomnivorousness Tomnipresence The Tomnipresencers, the followers of the denomination Tomnipresence, believe that the best way to live their lives is to travel to as many places as possible, spreading their soul and intertwining their lives throughout space with other entities. This enhances their own spiritual being and any others they come in contact with. Tomnicompetence The branch of Tomnipotence in which it's followers believe that the path to Tomega is by learning how to deal with anything. Many people who follow the branch of Tomnicompetence are often excellent as managers or judicators. By judging and dealing fairly with situations they enhance their inner being. Tomnificence As the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom is all creating, there is a branch of Tomnipotence which believes that you must try to create as many things as possible to get into Tomega. The Tomnificencers often have large families and are good at gardening. With each new life created, either by themselves or through helping (e.g. gardening, midwifery, etc), the spiritual energy is enhanced. Tomniscience "Knowledge is the path to enlightenment". It has been proven that the weight of the brains of Tomnisciencers are on average a lot larger than that of the average persons'. This being due to them spending there whole lives trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible and also hoping to increase the general knowledge of others. Tomnivorousness It is from this branch of Tomnipotence that the phrase "You are what you eat" is derived from. It is believed that all living things have a spiritual energy associated with it and by eating that food you are spreading the energy it had. This not only enhances your own spiritual being but also that of the organism you consume. Tomnium-gatherum Tomnium-gatherumeri believe in all the manifestations of the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom being the same and leading to a pantheistic God. Symbolism The Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom is often seen in pictures surrounded by geese in particluar the swan goose, Anser cygnoides. It is said that they are sworn protectors of the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom. Departments Many Gods rule under the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom as both advisors and keepers of various departments throughout the universe. They are only temporary jobs and are only acting Gods. Every 300 years a new God is chosen from the souls in Tomega to help the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom. The soul chosen will have lived extremely well in its life, or lives in the mortal realm. The Afterlife When an organism dies the soul must be removed from it's earthly casing. This can only be done by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_%28personification%29 The Grim Reaper] who does so with a scythe. He then takes the soul down the River Limbo to the Gates of Judgement. He is not seen by Tomni'ites as an enemy but instead as the right hand of the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom. All living entities throughout the universe will at some point pass through the Gates of Judgement, no matter what their religion. They are not judged on how Tomnipotent they were but instead at how well they followed The Guides for Living meaning that all members of all religions will be judged upon their way of life, not religion. If the soul is deemed by The Keeper of the Gate to have lead a good life then they may enter Tomega where it lives for eternity in bliss. This bliss is, however on a sliding scale which varies depending on how well the previous life was lead. If The Keeper of the Gate believes that the soul has lead an unsatisfactory life then they are sent to Waiting Area 2. The soul then waits there for 240 days and nights reflecting on their past life while a new earthly casing is created for them by the Keeper of Lamina. The soul is then returned to the universe to allow it another chance to enter Tomega. The Keeper of the Books Every soul created by the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom is accounted for and a note of everywhere the soul has ever and will ever be is recorded. The Keeper of the Books was hired by the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom after a soul was lost in the River of Lament. It is said that the soul never reached Tomega and so wondered back to the mortal realm where it now devours the energies of other souls in order to stay in existence. Creation The Earth, and the whole universe, was created through what is commonly known as The Big Bang and also believe in evolution, but also believe that it was the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom who made that initial bang and who adapted each creature from the first creature. This is according to The Book of Formation, one of the books of The Ancient Collections. The Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom was laying upon the Ocean of Anonymity when he created the world. He exhaled and took the air he had breathed into a ball which he rolled and moulded for many years until he was happy. When it was ready he set the ball alight and it exploded filling each and every part of the universe travelling at great speeds. The Guides for Living While traditionaly there are Twelve Guides for Living, different denominations of Tomnipotence think that some of the Guides are more important than others. It is said that the Supreme Cosmic Spirit Tom gave The Guides for Living to * Do no physical nor mental harm * Do not touch things which do not belong to you * Be happy with yourself and watch those around you follow * Eat well and make sure those around you do so too * Learn and fill your mind with knowledge to enhance both your life and the life of your neighbour * Travel to foreign lands and spread both your love and mine amongst all whom you meet * Help others when they are in trouble, you cannot be happy whilst your neighbour is melancholic * Respect your elders and those in position of authority, you shall treat them amicably * Return all favours and repay all debts as early as physically possible * Forgive others for what they may do to your life, but do not allow them to gain from yours wrongfully * Do not withhold any testimony by concealing what you had witnessed. Anyone who withholds a testimony is sinful at heart * Wear sunscreen, skin cancer is a killer The Tomnipotence Theocratic Party In March 2006, about six months after the founding of Lovely, The Church of Tomnipotence formed The Tomnipotence Theocratic Party. It was founded and is still currently lead by Father of the Knights, Right Honourable and Most Reverend McGrew. Saddly the party has few members and never got round to running for the 2006 elections. The parties main aims are to ensure that the country meets The Guides for Living.